His Angel
by ClouDrift
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please read and tell me what you think. Idea inspired from BBC's Sherlock, The Reichenbach Fall. Please read! Oh, and don't forget to review too!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. ^_^ I've had this idea for a while and I'm just too lazy to write it down but since it is summer I decided to finally write it down. I completely got addicted to BBC's Sherlock and got the idea from The Reichenbach Fall. So here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues or any of these things except for the idea.**

* * *

_A hot day today_. she thought. The air-con is on full blast yet sweat trickled down her skin. The sun was shining furiously bright. The cab came to a halt. She looked at the meter. Grabbing some cash from her bag, she handed it to the taxi driver. Thanked him and walked towards the entrance. When she stepped inside the cemetery, she felt cold slowly crept across her body. She felt cold and alone because she really was alone. She walked slowly among graves of dead people she had no idea about their identity. Only the tapping of her shoes was heard.

Amy saw the familiar curve down the stoned path and entered the garden. She was welcomed by the scent of different flowers. Flowers of all sorts and colors bloomed elegantly. It was funny that even though there's a beautiful garden in the cemetery it still looks sad. She walked and found herself still alone. She sat on the grass. Took some flowers from her bag and laid in on the grave in front of her.

**Evan Tolliver**  
**19XX-20XX**

"Hey, Evan. I miss you. So much." She struggled against the silence as she tried to find words. She was never really good at striking up conversations. Well, she grew up like a sociopath, avoiding everyone. Suddenly, the sun shone. She looked up. The once cold looking cemetery became brighter and more alive. _How ironic._

She smiled. "Evan, you bastard. I'm fine. It's still the same. College is fine. Nothing new. No problems there. Not that there's really no problems. It's just that I can handle it."

After a brief silence, she continued. "Well, the others? They're fine, of course. Jonah was still the star that he was. No. Sorry, he became a brighter star. More music. More awards. Even more movies and films to act in. He's all over the world."

"Hamilton will be the leader of the Tomas. 'Will be' because, obviously, his dad is not yet ready to retire from his job. But anyways he will retire and Hamilton will be the next in line."

"I haven't heard much from Sinead. I think she's in the middle of an experiment being an Ekat. So she can't really keep in touch regularly while Ned and Ted are slowly recovering. I don't know how but she told me they're getting better. Maybe it's because of her experiments and inventions. She did love them so much."

"Dan is fine. Still childish. Imagine a grown man with the head of a child. That's Dan. Nellie is helping out Fiske with the Madrigal business which is running fine, by the way."

"Hm, who did I miss? Ah! Ian. That idiot went missing again. He never went to any meetings of ours so we assumed he went missing again. We sent people to look for him but no one found out what he was up to. He's not dead too. We managed to contact a Lucian stronghold. They told us they still receive orders from their leader. I don't know what's been going on in his mind. No one does. Even during the clue hunt..."

The Clue Hunt.

She never thought that the clue hunt would lead to something as close to destroying the world. And it's all because of just one bottle of serum. A serum that can make anyone stronger, quicker and smarter. It can make one's abilities tenfold. A serum that started off as a protection for a man's family. It turned into something that kindled the fire of greed in everyone's heart. Everyone stumbled just to have it in their hands.

It's a good thing the Madrigals were there. The balance. It proved itself to be the balance itself among the branches. It was the one to unite the four rival branches that was once and now one big family. Even the serum needed the Madrigals to stabilize the serum. Without it, one would surely be dead...

Dead.

_Natalie's body jerked violently as the electric current shoot throughout her body. Ian screamed and quickly went to his sister's side. He started performing CPR on her but after a few failed attempts. The truth was something Ian could not comprehend, though it was crystal clear._

_Natalie Kabra was dead._

_Amy saw Evan fall to the ground. Terror rained down on her. Evan was on the ground with blood flowing out of his chest. H managed to open his eyes and smile at her._

_"Boy, this sucks, right?"_

Pictures of people flashed in her head. People who were both innocent and friends. People who had nothing to do with the Cahill business. People who were once their enemies now their family. People who were killed by the Vespers.

The Vespers...

She inhaled sharply at the thought of just the word. She closed her eyes. She saw the triumphant face of Vesper One as he inserted the last gear into the Doomsday Device. The smug look on his face when the Cahills were outnumbered. The look of terror when he saw Isabel Kabra's supernatural being flowing into the room. They fought vigilantly as the Doomsday Device exploded around them.

"Hey! Amy!"

She felt a hand on both shoulders. She snapped back to reality. She was daydreaming again. More like 'day-nightmaring', if that even existed. She rest her head against her knees. She hugged her knees close to her chest.

"Amy..."

Jake weakened when he saw the crying form of Amy Cahill in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her. He waited until he felt her calm down a bit.

"It's okay, Amy. It's okay. It's all over now." whispered Jake into Amy's ear.

Jake was right. It's over. The Vespers are gone. The world recovered itself from the damage. The Cahills did too as they stayed strong together as a family. The gang was alright. The time of mourning has passed. They need to move on. She needed to move on.

They stayed like that for a moment. She finally pulled away. She looked into his caring eyes. "Thank you." she said to him.

He nodded and then got up and grabbed her stuffs. "I'm going to wait in the car. Just tag along if you're ready to go." He walked away and went to his car.

* * *

Jake sat in the driver's seat after putting her things at the back. He felt that she needed time alone so he left. He liked her. Way back then when they were together doing Vesper things. He likes her a lot. He wanted to tell her but he was there. Evan was there. Jake knew he can't interfere with their relationship but he just can't stop liking her. Especially when he saw he had a chance.

_Jake picked up a manuscript. "I'm guessing the 'Apology' is written in the margin of one of the manuscript, in Latin."_

_"That has to be it!" Amy threw her arms around him. Jake pulled her tightly to him...until they both realize what he was doing. They snapped apart as if they had been shocked, but their eyes met again. Amy's face was flaming and even Jake looked a little flushed. They tilted closer and closer together, as if some magnetic force was pulling them. They both leaned, the space between them growing smaller and smaller. And their lips touched._

He opened the glove compartment and grabbed a small box from inside. He opened it. A silver necklace sat inside. He opened it and the lid opened. It was a watch and there's a paper in the lid. He wasn't sure whose picture to put so he just put a quote.

_"The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny." - Paulo Coelho_

He promised to give that to her when the time comes. When she's ready because he is ready. He just needs to wait and he believes the wait is worth it.

* * *

Amy stood in front of Evan's grave. Her eyes a bit swollen from crying. It's a good thing Jake was there to comfort her. He's a good guy but she wasn't ready. Not yet. There are too many things to take care of.

Herself. Dan. The Madrigals. Family.

And that cursed Ian Kabra.

That idiot really has guts. How dare he just walk off like nothing happened? How dare he just walk away from all the problems? He didn't even tell her. Not that he should but he should at least tell someone he was going to suddenly disappear from the face of the earth.

Suddenly out of nowhere, she heard a flutter of wings. She quickly scanned the area. Nothing unusual but a bird wouldn't flutter its wings unless it was agitated or someone surprised it. But there's no one. Not a single soul except for herself. She looked harder for any unnecessary movements or shadows, still nothing. She felt her phone vibrate.

_Urgent. We need to go. Attleboro texted. I think they found a lead.  
-Jake  
_

She was out of words. She quickly pocketed her phone and did another quick scan. Still, she found no one. Maybe she was just imagining things. Maybe all these reminiscing went to her head that she's hallucinating. With that, she spun on her heels and ran towards the exit.

Jake quickly drove to Attleboro. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amy kept on shifting in her seat. She was looking out the window with her brows furrowed. She kept on looking at her phone as if it might explode at any second. She became like this as soon as he told her they had a lead on Ian.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Jake asked.

Amy raises her eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem very nervous."

"No, I'm not. It's just so hot."

Jake stole a glance at her. Her red face was covered in sweat. Her hair was also messy and tangled with sweat. But her expression was hard to read. It was like a mix of anxiety and anger. She was staring at the window. Her mind far away from where they are now. Clearly it wasn't because of the heat.

It must be because of that Ian Kabra. Who's that guy anyway? I know who he is but who is he to make Amy this nervous? There must be something that I do not know. Jake thought.

* * *

He shifted uncomfortably. He cursed under his breath as he saw her scan the area with trained eyes. Why did a bird have to suddenly flutter away from him? Stupid bird!

When he was sure he was alone, he went down the tree. _That was close_. He was almost spotted. He knew he needed to talk with them but not now. Not yet. It's not yet time. There are things he still needed to do.

_To be continued..._

* * *

So how did it go? Please review! Criticisms or flames are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I'm ecstatic! So this is how it feels! ^^ Anyways I immediately wrote the second part and here it is. Let me share something. Actually, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I got carried away! :P So here it is guys!

* * *

As soon as Amy got out of the car, she ran. She went through a series of verification and ran into a maze of rooms and hallways. Good thing she knew the place well and some shortcuts. Well, she did run this place. A bunch of ignored 'Good morning's welcomed her. Her mind was full of things but only one thing was clear.

Ian.

She ran to her office quickly. He's a comrade. He's a friend. He's family. He may have harmed them. Amy knew it was all Isabel Kabra's fault. The guy was just trying to be a perfect son for his parents. A son who's ruthless and merciless. A son who must be able to stand way above other people. But that's in the past. The past is done. He had proven himself loyal.

She opened the door to her office and found Fiske, Nellie and Dan waiting for her. All three were looking at her. She quickly composed herself. She caught up to her breath then walked towards them. She felt the thick tension that laced the room. She knew this was somehow bad but she needed to be optimistic. The three stared at each other in silence, as if signaling if everyone was ready.

Fiske cleared his throat. He started. "Amy, we finally might have a lead on Ian. We found a clip from a store's CCTV. Here it is."

A screen in front of them suddenly flickered on and displayed the interior of the store. She quickly recognized the store as Seven Eleven because of their trademark green, white and orange stripes. There was a man behind the cashier and a few people buying things. After a few seconds, someone entered the shop. Amy felt a little weight fell off her shoulders. She immediately recognized him as Ian Kabra. That familiar stance and shape. She knew it was him. He grabbed some stuffs from the aisles. After a few minutes, he went out with a plastic bag in hand.

Amy faced them again. "So where is he? Where is this shop?"

"It's in West Texas." said Nellie. Amy felt relieved. He's here in America. She thought he was on the other side of the world where it would be hard to reach but the tension in the room never felt lighter. She felt her heart beat faster. There's something wrong. Their faces were still passive and neither one of them wanted to remove the mask they were wearing.

"Did you send some people? Is he safe?" asked Amy in anxiety.

"Amy, there's something you need to see." Dan said.

The clip played again. When Ian entered the shop, Dan pressed the pause button. He zoomed into Ian's figure. He faced her sister again. "What do you see, Amy?"

Amy looked for any weird things about him. Nothing. Same hair. Same eyes. Same face. Maybe except he grew a mustache and a beard but nothing very unusual. She shook her head.

Dan sighed impatiently. "Amy. Look harder."

Amy scanned his features carefully. His hair. His face. His body. Nothing wrong but she did feel a little bit weird looking at him. After a minute, she noticed he didn't wear his usual suit and slacks. He wore a jacket over a plain white shirt with a cap in his hand. There's a logo on both the cap and the jacket. So it must be a uniform. Why would he be wearing a uniform? He would never wear something like that.

"His clothes..." Amy slowly said.

"Bingo!" replied Dan. "We ran a quick scan on the logo and we found a match."

She waited in anticipation while Dan typed a few things and a new tab popped in the screen. It showed a clearer version of the logo on Ian's clothes.

_West Fertilizer Co._

West Fertilizer Co. Why does that sound familiar? She thought hard, digging deep into her brain. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She felt her eyes stung a little. "No..." she whispered. "No...no, no, no.. Impossible! Don't tell me h-he.."

"I'm sorry, kiddo..." apologized Nellie.

Fiske sighed a sigh he never knew he was holding. "We sent some people to investigate. We found this." He opened his hand. On his hand sat a coin. When she saw it, she felt her knees go weak. With trembling hands, she reached for the coin. She held closed her eyes and the memory flashed in her mind.

_They sat together inside the Porsche. Nellie, Dan, Amy, Alistair and the Kabras._

_"How do I know we can trust you?" Alistair demanded._

_"W-we already know we c-c-can't." Amy said._

_Ian grinned, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small velour bag stamped with the Kabra coat of arms and placed it in Amy's left hand. "This is yours, Amy Cahill."_

It felt like the weight she was carrying fell off and replaced with a new and heavier load. Slowly, she picked herself up and glued them together. She pocketed the coin and tried to held back her tears. She needed to work. She can think of him later. She slipped her mask. Inhaled a few times as she composed herself.

"Thank you. I must work now. If you ever need me, just knock." She eyed them with her cold green eyes.

Nellie, Fiske and Dan looked at each other. They understood what she wanted. They quietly exited her office. On their way, they saw Jake hurrying to her office. Fiske grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Don't. She needs time alone." Fiske said to Jake.

"What happened?" asked a confused Jake. They told him the events that happened. He slipped his arm out of Fiske's hand.

"I need to see her." he insisted after hearing the story.

Dan gripped his arm strongly. It felt like vice grips on his arms. "Jake." He saw Dan's intensifying gaze. He just nodded and watched as they walk away.

* * *

She was in a garden. It was beautiful. The bright colors of the flowers looked simply amazing with the green leaves. Among the bushes and trees, she found a pathway. The dried leaves crunched beneath her feet with every step she took. It was long and at the end of the path there was a light glowing brightly. When she reached the end, wind blew. She smelled the scent of flowers and...perfume? She closed her eyes as her pupil adjust to the sudden light.

She opened her eyes. He was in front of her. His black hair shaped with gel. His flawless tanned skin etched with his amber eyes. His signature smirk that can make any girl faint. His usual suit hugging his body.

"Ian?" she whispered. She can't believe it. He was alive and there he is right in front of her.

"Hello, love." he smirked.

Amy ran and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Amy." he breathed into her ear. After some time, she pulled away.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone. Why did you have to leave? You should have just told us. We might even help you with whatever you're dealing with. You know you made everyone wo-"

He placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened at the sudden action but soon she gave in and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer with arms on her waist, their bodies pressed against each other. She felt his tongue lick her lower lip, asking for permission. She slowly opened her mouth and moaned as he entered her, exploring her mouth. He massaged her tongue and enjoyed the feel of her moan vibrate in his mouth. They broke their contact, out of breath. Ian licked her jawline and went to nibble the skin on her neck. Her hands found his soft black hair. He licked her collarbone and sucked it. She threw her head back.

"Ian..."

As if on cue, he bit into her shoulder. It was light and she moaned in pain and pleasure. Suddenly, he bit hard. She grunted in pain. He bit harder until she felt her teeth bury under her skin. She screamed in agony as he took a chunk out of her shoulder. She was scared. Ian looked different. He grinned and she saw his sharp teeth covered in blood. His bloodshot eyes looked like he was famished and ready to pounce on her.

She backed away. Terrified by the sight in front of her, she tried to escape but she saw her feet were glued to the ground. She could only scream as he pounce on her, ripping out her body parts. Blood spilling everywhere. With one last ounce of energy, she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

She quickly opened her eyes. She found herself out of breath and covered in sweat. She looked around. She was in the cemetery again, standing in front of Evan's grave. She shivered at the thought of her nightmare. She unconsciously reached for the coin in her pocket. She rolled it in her hand. She have had this nightmare since last week and the image was still vivid inside her mind.

"It was scary. It's like a horror movie. Maybe I can make one." She smiled sadly. She remembered when she was young. She was practically falling down when it comes to Ian Kabra. He's smooth and suave and she basically had a major crush on him. She thought he liked her back. She thought he was actually flirting at her. Turns out everything was just acting. All lies. So the damage was big when he crushed her trust.

Ever since, she never got to trust the guy anymore. Every time they see each other, there always seem to be tension between them. When she seems to meet his cold eyes, his face was always passive but his eyes told her something else, something more. She always saw a hint of sadness...and doubt? But it always disappears right away that she thought she might just be imagining it.

She always wanted to know if he really did like her back because she just found out she never did forget him. She thought she had already moved on when Evan was there. But now that Ian was gone, she finally realized she didn't and it hurts. She had already forgiven him for the things during the clue hunt. She knew he just wanted to make his parents proud.

But it's too late. He's gone.

* * *

He liked her way back then. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. He just did when he saw Evan Tolliver. He finally realized he really did have feelings for her but he knew she would never return his feelings. He had hurt her so much. He gained her trust and just trashed it like it was rubbish. He winced as she remembered her face when he betrayed her. He always felt this weird feeling after doing that but never quite understood it. He always thought it was just guilt and nothing more. He never thought that it was attached to something, something that he never really understood.

It was always merciless. Being able to win. To be first. Do anything to get what you like even if it means killing. When Evan Tolliver cam to her life, he found himself always wanting to rip his hands off hers. More so when he saw Jake Rosenbloom. You don't need to be an expert to see that the latter had obviously been attracted to her. The effect on him was much more than he expected. This made him fully understand and finally admitted it to himself.

Ian Kabra liked Amy Cahill.

* * *

She felt tears starting to pour out of her eyes. Her heart felt heavy, very heavy. She sat on the grass and hugged her knees. She needed to let it out. She needed to be strong. She needed to move on. She needed to be strong for the Madrigals and for the Cahills. She can't be seen this way, weak and vulnerable. This is the only way she lets it all out, talking to Evan.

Tears were falling non stop. Suddenly, she felt the afternoon sun shine brightly against her back and wind blew. She smiled behind the tears. "Thanks, Evan. You're a really nice guy." After letting it out, she felt a little weight was removed off her shoulders. She inhaled deeply to recover her breathing.

Perfume.

She knew this scent. It can't be. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She should really get over this immediately. She can't be this vulnerable in front of a hundred Madrigals. She needed to compose herself. She needed to move on. With new conviction, she continued to breath slowly and deeply. She emptied her mind. Depleting all of her senses except her sense of hearing.

Silence.

Her heartbeat.

Her breath.

The wind.

The leaves.

So peaceful. So relaxing. She almost forgot the wonders sounds can make. Just a simple sound will be able to calm a person down._ Sometimes the simplest things are the best things_. Grace used to tell her that. They would always go to the garden and sit on the grass. Together, they would enter into the similar state of mind she's in right now. It would be almost hours until they stop. Sometimes we ignore these small things that should really be appreciated deeply.

Her concentration almost broke when she heard a weird rustling among the grass. Suddenly, it stopped. The winds blew hard. She heard a flutter of clothes. Slowly, she snapped out of her meditation. One by one her senses returned.

She no longer felt the wind blowing against her back. As soon as her sense of smell returned, the scent hit her like a train. She immediately opened her eyes. In front of her, she saw her shadow but it was not alone. She barely saw the other shadow. She knew that stance and the last piece of the puzzle was finally found.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yey! Tell me what you think! I wanna know! This is the time when I wish I've got powers so that I can read your mind. Bwahahahah!

Review, guys! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last one. Yes it's the last one. Sadly but I will write another story. Anyways, I hope you like it!

* * *

Ian Kabra.

He was there, standing and very much alive. She tried to pinch herself to test if she was dreaming. It can't be. She slapped herself.

_Slap!_ Impossible.

_Slap!_ He's supposed to be dead.

_Slap!_ She must be imagining this.

She felt her hand stop midair. Amber and green eyes met. His face remained expressionless but his eyes showed gentleness and affection. Tension slowly rose between them as they stared into each others eyes.

She yanked her hand off his grip. He realized he must have gripped her wrist tight because she slightly winced in pain. He couldn't help himself seeing her like this. So vulnerable. He blamed himself because it's really his fault. He already knew that so he had already prepared himself for the worst that was yet to come.

Suddenly he blacked out.

* * *

Amy mentally cursed. It's been almost an hour and he's still not awake. Her hand had already recovered from the punch she gave him. She didn't expect the punch to be that hard, enough to knock him out cold.

_Well it's his fault. I would never punch someone that hard if nothing wrong happened. He's got some explaining to do._ She looked at his sleeping face. He had grown much more handsome. He had grown a little mustache and beard, making him look like a grown man. He looked a little bit old but still stunning. She noted the light bags under his eyes that she never saw. He's exhausted from whatever he's doing.

Cold wind blew and a few strands of hair draped across his forehead. She reached for it and swept it out of his forehead. She felt a tingling sensation in her hand as she stroked his soft black hair. After a few minutes, she realized his amber eyes was staring back at her. She felt her face grew hot and quickly withdrew her hand.

Sparks went down his spine. Every hair on his body stood up. Just her mere touch was enough to make him crazy. Ian looked into her green eyes as she stroked his hair. Her red silky hair was falling down on one side. Her face was partially covered giving her green eyes a slight glow. She was utterly beautiful. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his hand but he was afraid he might be punched to sleep again.

Ian smirked when he saw her blush. She was just as cute as before. He stood beside her. He winced a little and cupped his cheek. _This is going to leave a mark._ By worst, he thought it was a barrage of harsh, insulting words. Clearly he was wrong.

"How long have I been out?" asked Ian while rubbing his cheek.

"Maybe about an hour, I guess." Amy said without looking at him.

"Nice punch." Ian complimented.

Amy ignored him and continued to look across the cemetery. An uncomfortable silence fell between them. They stood side by side as the sun slowly touched the horizon. Amy wanted to hit him again. She took note of his glances. She saw him open his mouth a couple of times but closes it again. Together they waited but as time passed the tension grew thicker.

The silence drove Ian crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to end this, but how? It felt awkward to just suddenly let everything out at the same time. It also seemed that she wouldn't start anyway. So he decided to just start casually. He looked at the sun half, peeking from the horizon as it emits orange rays across the seemingly dark sky.

"Beautiful." Ian said.

Amy glanced at him. Ian mentally cursed. His hands felt sweaty as he struggled to find another topic.

"So...how are you?" Ian finally asked.

Amy continued to ignore him.

"Dan?"

No answer.

"Madrigals?"

Still none.

"Are you okay, Amy?"

Amy snapped. She turned to face him with eyes burning in anger. _Slap!_ His hand immediately went to his other fine cheek which now had a red hand mark.

Amy exploded."What? You were gone, for like almost a year, and all your going to say is 'How are you!?'"

"Actually it's only six months..." replied Ian.

"Six months or not. Whatever! You just disappeared and went missing. And now you're here asking me if I'm okay as if nothing happened!? You just disappeared out of thin air! Everyone was worried sick! Even Saladin! He would sit on you chair in the conference room. Sometimes he would even find a picture of you and rip it to shreds! We searched the whole world just to look for you! We sent people across the globe just to find you! You went missing as if nothing happened and you didn't even tell me! Not a single word! You could've said you were going to be gone for like months! That could make things easier!" Amy shouted.

Ian could see smoke fuming out of her ears. "And here you are! Standing there, asking me, am I okay!? Well let me answer you! I'm not fine! I just lost Evan and now I get news that you're dead! I am crushed! So I'm not okay! Do I look like I'm okay to you!? Do I!?"

"I-I'm sorry...I just needed to do something impo-" Ian said in a low voice.

"Do what, Ian!?" Amy asked him harshly.

"I-I can't tell you..."

"What!?"

"I just can't..."

"What do yo-"

Ian held her shoulders. "Amy, I can't. It's just too dangerous. Believe me."

Amy smirked. She shook his hands off her shoulders. "Ha! Believe YOU!? How can I believe you if you crushed my trust that I gave you!? Not just once. Twice! Yo-" Amy paused. Ian saw her eyes grow cold. "You know what? Don't answer. Just don't. Here. Take your stupid coin!" She threw the coin at him.

"Goodbye, Ian Kabra."

With that, she turned and walked away. He picked the coin up. It was the philosopher's stone coin. He remembered the first time he betrayed her. It was the first time he felt something new. Something that his parents forbid him to embrace.

"AMY!"

Amy stopped. There was something in his voice that made her stop and listen to what he would say. She didn't turn back but she felt his presence behind her. She waited. After a few minutes, she can't take it anymore.

"What is it th-"

"I'm sorry." Ian quickly said. He sighed as he struggled to find his words.

_"Oh, by the way, thanks for this." Ian said as he held up the philosopher's stone coin. He felt a weird feeling struck him as he saw the look on Amy's face. He felt like he wanted to hug her. Like her wanted to return the coin. Like he wanted to kiss her. Properly. His chest felt heavy. He never knew this feeling. It was new. His thoughts were cut off when he felt Natalie shift beside him. _

_He needed to do this. He is a Kabra. Kabras never lose. Kabras must always win even if it means killing and hurting. He glanced back one last time. He caught her gaze. He felt himself soften under her eyes as she process everything. 'I'm sorry, Amy.' He turned away._

"I'm sorry, Amy." Tears drip down his chin.

_He wanted to push his mother out of the boat as he watch her feed the meat to the sharks. He saw Amy sweat nervously. Her pale face glistening with sweat. He wanted to save her but he can't. He always wanted his mother to see him. To see him as a her son. But if he did save Amy, she would never ever see him in that light. Honor or love? To follow or not? Isabel or Amy?_

_In the end, he chose to follow his brain._

"I'm so sorry. Please, Amy."

Amy stayed silent. With her back still facing him, he knew there's nothing he could do to stop her. He loves her. But he knew he was not worthy enough. He had crushed her twice. He hadn't completely destroyed her. She stood up but it left such a deep scar.

"Is that all?" Amy asked coldly.

Ian hesitated. His mouth already formed the letter Y when he realized he might not have this chance again. In fact, he might never even get to talk to her.

"No."

"Hm?"

He took a deep breath. This was it.

"Amy Cahill, I love you."

Amy's eyes widened. She quickly turned around. _Slap!_ She watch him drop to the ground as he recovered from her half slap, half punch. (A/N: I don't know if that's possible.)

"How dare you say that to me!? You think I can forgive you if you told me you love me? Don't mock m-"

What she saw made her stop in shock. In front of her was an Ian Kabra she never saw. He was broken. His face was still as passive as ever but it's impossible not to notice the dark shade of sadness. His swollen amber eyes showed everything. His weakness. His insecurities. This was Ian Kabra.

The REAL Ian Kabra.

Ian Kabra doesn't beg. He doesn't want to and he won't. He needed to deal with this alone. She would never accept him. He knew that and already accepted that. He was not worthy of her love. He was just not worth it. Life is about moving on forward and he already started phase one.

He tilted his head down and turned away from her. He wiped his tears off his cheeks. She was out of words. He was not kidding. She doesn't know what to do. Was she going to forgive him? Tell him the truth? Or be angry? Her heart beat fast as she panicked.

After a few deep breaths, he faced her again. His mask was on again but Amy could see a hint of gentleness and sadness. He smiled genuinely. Amy was taken aback by the sudden change of mood. He took a step forward closing the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. This was his last time. He doesn't want to forget her. He took in everything he could.

Her face. Her eyes. Her hair. Her skin. Her smile.

"Goodbye, Amy Cahill." He whispered into her ear.

She felt every hair on her body stood up as she felt his breath on the her neck. Blood gushed to her ears. Her eyes widened as tears started to gush out of her eyes again. _No_. Her heart fell apart. _No._

He looked one last time into her emerald green eyes. She was a beautiful creature. The most beautiful he has ever seen and that will never change. He tucked a piece of hair dangling loosely across her face. He leaned closer. His lips touched her forehead.

Sparks went down her spine. His confession told her the truth but the kiss told her much more. She felt everything. Anger. Sadness. Anguish. Sorrow.

Heartbroken.

He pulled away. He smiled again painfully. "Thank you, Amy Cahill." He turned around but his body didn't move. He was paralyzed under her longing stare. He couldn't understand. She looked like she wanted to punch him but she also looked like she wanted to pull him back.

It all happened in a flash. One second Ian Kabra was staring into Amy Cahill. The next he found himself in Amy Cahill's arms with their lips intertwined. He melted completely. His heart beat like it was going to pop out of his chest. His body felt hot but still he felt cold. He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed the distance between them.

Their kiss deepened into a passionate battle of tongues. They explored each others mouth, savoring the feel of each other. They pulled away, both out of breath. Ian leaned his forehead against hers.

He raised his eyebrow in question. Amy sighed. She also didn't know what happened. All she knew she was panicking one second and her instincts suddenly kicked in. The next second she found herself kissing his soft lips.

"I-I-I j-just..." she stuttered.

He sighed. He pushed her away gently. "It's okay. It must have been a mistake. I need to go, Amy."

He walked backwards. He felt the cold air envelope him once again. One part after another, he pulled away. Only their hands were left, stick together. He felt her grip tighten.

Amy shook her head and pulled him back. "No, it's not okay. It wasn't a mistake."

She leaned her forehead against his. Their lips were inches apart.

"It was a choice."

Amy looked intently into his amber eyes. "I love you too."

He almost cried again. He quickly pulled her close, sealing their lips. This kiss was different. Before, it was needy and rough. This was slow and gentle. They felt so right. There was no battle. Only emotions. Only passion. Only love.

He looked at her again. She was just so beautiful. The moonlight shone against her face, making her look like an angel.

He realized she was no ordinary angel.

She was HIS angel.

* * *

Sorry if the ending was kinda rushed. I was panicking because I couldn't think of a decent ending so I had to fall with this one. Please review! Review! Flames or criticisms are appreciated. Thank you guys!

Stay tuned for another story. ^_^


End file.
